


Growing Up

by Bestbuds55



Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 10 year old Anakin, 19 year old Obi-Wan, Depressed!Obi-Wan, Finding comfort, Hugs, Light suicidal thoughts, M/M, Protective!anakin, Young!Anakin, they share a bed in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Anakin might be 10 now, but the protective nature has never dwindled. Obi-Wan might be 19, but he feels small and ancient all at once. They take care of each other.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917055
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On continuing on part one, were they’ve aged up a year! This one is Obi-Wan’s point of view. Hope you enjoy. More to come soon.

Time moves forward slowly when your young Padawan was practically attached to your hip, as Obi-Wan has found out. There nothing quite as clingy as a child who had his mother and instead came to be full dependent on you. Obi-Wan likes to complain about it to the older masters occasionally, but they do nothing more then coo at the statements. Sometimes it makes Obi-Wan wonder if the whole universe has collectively lost their minds. This is not what he had been taught or the emotionless mediator he'd strived to be. He didn't hated it, but gods did Anakin sometimes make thing difficult for him.

The poor boy didn't even mean to do it either. Like that time that another master decided to lightly flirt with Obi-Wan and Anakin had just about had a panic attack over it. Sure Obi-Wan hadn't really liked it either, but not to the extreme that it had seemed to affect Anakin. He'd never seen the boy so shaken and it had scared him to an extent. This was his little apprentice after all and they were going to eventually have to go out on missions, which would include talking to people. Anakin clearly didn't do good with strangers. Or being alone.

By the time they celebrated Anakin's 10th birthday, Obi-Wan had gotten very used to not sleeping alone. Used to a small clingy wait attached to his back that was hot enough to overheat them both on a nightly bases. Why did he constantly let the little imp do that to him? Well, Obi-Wan really wasn't exactly sure himself but when he asked his friend Bant because she regularly gave excellent advice. This time she said that it was probably because Obi-Wan was just as lonely and upset as Anakin was and it was always better to be with another then apart.

That was both entirely what Obi-Wan has not wanted to hear and wrong. He wasn't lonely, just maybe a tad bit sad. It had been six month since the passing of his own Master Jinn and Obi-Wan still thought about it constantly. If he'd been better, faster or stronger then that man would still be here. Probably not with him, but would definitely have been doing better then Anakin. Teaching him to have no attachments in place of Obi-Wan struggling to. 

Instead, Anakin and his great potential has been shuffled off on Obi-Wan. They called him the Sith Slayer, but what people failed to say was emotional wreck. Obi-Wan knee he was more then lucky to have been given such an amazing boy, because without him and his horribly irritating ways Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he would have done. 

Then one night, Anakin just didn't come to bed. Obi-Wan thought it strange but appreciated having the bed to himself. He's stretched out and turned in ways he hadn't been able to in so long. It relaxing to just have silence and breath quietly by himself, like he sometimes has in the mornings if he manages getting up with waking Anakin. Obi-Wan has to tell himself that he doesn't hate it or feel that miserable feeling in his chest. He can be alone, and really shouldn't be so dependent on one so young. Anakin deserves more in life then constantly dealing with a wreck of a master.

When he closed his eyes, sleep just didn't come. He was cold in an unexplainable way and felt lonely without another breathing into his ear. He was overly attached to Anakin and it felt miserable to be away from him. Obi-Wan knew that he was being overdramatic just because Anakin had done something simple like not come to bed. He was just so cold without his boy keeping joy in his heart. What was even the point of trying to sleep while his dear heart was wondering about or sleeping apart from him? 

Obi-Wan reasoned when it reached after midnight that there was a million things he could be doing right then. He could be meditating away this damn upset feeling for the greater good. Could get up and do the dishes in the sink he had been putting off. Could jerk himself off for the first time in forever against the soft bed. The last one was certainly tempting as it had been awhile and he was only 19. The self respecting restraint he's had in the past six months might as well have been mythical. 

Or maybe he just hadn't felt like giving himself pleasure as of late. The world was bleak and almost everything was wrong, what right did Obi-Wan have to seek out comforting vices? Had he not been doing it because he felt he didn't deserve it or because his energy was at an all time low? He just didn't feel like doing anything but curling up at night. Didn't deserve it.

Tonight was a different story because as soon he felt excited just thinking about it. He touched himself briefly before moving the hand away in self restraint. No, this isn't what he should be doing just because he was lonely. Touching himself was fine, but he felt like a deprived soul at the moment. He should at least check on Anakin before he did this. Just to make sure he was all right and good before Obi-Wan locked the door.

He reached out through their bond first and only worried when he felt nothing. He and Anakin had been practicing shielding techniques all week, but this wasn't what he'd wanted Anakin to use it for. Why was his boy blocking him out? Obi-Wan bit down on his own lip to keep from calling out in concern. What if Anakin had just finally decided he need his own space? He couldn't very well disrupt that moment of independence!

Obi-Wan was out of bed and two Anakin's room before he even realized. He mind tumbled with dark thoughts of Anakin being in trouble somehow and Obi-Wan just sitting dumbly distracted in the other room. Just what type of guardian was he? Not a very good one apparently. 

Should he knock? What if Anakin was already asleep? He didn't want to wake the boy up, knowing very well that Anakin struggled to sleep most night with his overactive force presence and seemingly endless energy. He deserved a good night of uninterrupted sleep and if he wanted it away from Obi-Wan, well then he definitely deserved that too.

Did this count as creepy? He was standing outside a closed door in the middle of the night, many because his young charge hadn't come to sleep with him for the night. Obi-Wan felt pathetic and out of his depth. It was bad how attached to Anakin he was, terrible how much he needed a young boy around. He'd punish himself for it later, hours of mediation instead of sleep just like Master Jinn used to order him to do. 

He'd try to be better, but right now he needed peace of mind and to calm his worried heart. Obi-Wan decided he'd open the door and just peek his head into check on his boy. That would be fine. Then he go back to bed, make it for tomorrow and sit in the corner for some repentance meditation. 

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked from beside him, making the man nearly jumped out of his own skin. He made a squeaking noise that he wasn't proud of and had to put his hand on his chest to try to settle that fast heartbeat. God, was he to young to have a heart attack? How young was to young?

"Anakin, you scared me! What are you doing out here?" Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his tone a cool neutral. Like he hadn't been panicking and feeling strange about it. Anakin was so young, he didn't need to know about Obi-Wan's personal failures.

"Was just cleaning up before bed, I lost track of time with the droid I was working on." Anakin explained with raised eyebrow. He always looked much older than he actually was when he did that. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked away in shame. What was he even doing out here? Lurking outside a boys bedroom like a creep. He should have just skipped the checking on and went straight to meditation!

"Oh, I was just going to check on you." Obi-Wan admitted, a bit embarrassed. He shouldn't be saying this at all. Should be telling Anakin to go to his own bed for the night and not to stay up so late. Why was he just so perpetually and pathetically lonely?

Anakin frowned at him for a second and then smiled like his world had just expanded. "You missed me because I never came to bed!" Anakin Hugs Obi-Wan then, full of glee. Obi-Wan sputtered with the indignity, but didn't resist. He could never resist Anakin being so happy.

"I thought you might choose your own room and wanted to check just to be sure." Obi-Wan muttered, leaning into his small charge. Was it because he came from a desert planet that he always just radiated heat? Anakin was lucky in that regard; Obi-Wan often felt frozen in these cold halls under barely whispered murmurs. 

"No, I don't need that room when ours is so much better. Were you going to just join me if I was asleep?" Anakin question happily, babbling like the child he was. Probably not understanding that Obi-Wan should have just left him alone for the night. Would he did this to anyone he came across or did he feel extra attached to Obi-Wan?

"Of course not! That would be highly inappropriate." Obi-Wan finally answered, frowning to his own mind. This night was upsetting his nerves more and more as it edged on. In the old words of Master Jinn; Obi-Wan was in desperate need of repentance for his actions. He'd been skipping the long hours of mediation he'd once had to do, and that was probably why he was out of sorts.

"Why, we already sleep together every night?" Anakin asked innocently. He hugged tighter for a moment like he thought Obi-Wan might pull away. That was a habit he'd had since he'd came to be at the temple and Obi-Wan had never been able to discourage him from. 

He should tell him to not hold on to people because if it's their time to leave then you should just wish that the force be with them. Obi-Wan couldn't do that though, because it would only make him a hypocrite. He still very clearly remembered hanging onto his own master and crying for him to stay. To not die and become one with the force. To be here with Obi-Wan instead.

"It just is!" Obi-Wan nearly shouted, startling the boy. Anakin pulled away from his hug and finally looked his master in the eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with missing me Obi-Wan." Anakin insisted like he's the adult in this relationship. Obi-Wan felt embarrassed, no mortified. What had his life come to? Defeated and outwitted by a 10-year-old.

"Good night." Was all he could grumble, turning red and walking back to his room. He should be used to this ridiculous life with Anakin by now, but definitely is not. Anakin is a clever boy and always getting a hand up on him. 

The boy followed close behind and does his usual things like shutting the door behind him and pulling off his robes in a child like manner. Obi watched in amusement, wondering if he should say his plans on not sleeping tonight. Distracted, Obi-Wan nearly tripped over a discarded shirt that wasn't even from today. It was definitely Anakin's, as his boy was a creature of habit. He can only hope that at least Anakin will one day grow out of just dropping his clothes on the floor. 

He has to pause to wonder just how much longer Anakin will sleep with him for. He's already growing up after all. Will today's incident be an isolated one or has Anakin already begun to separate from him? Anakin is great and powerful and soon Obi-Wan will feel left behind. He's sure of it. 

Anakin's future is so bright that he can only hope to not hold him back. That's perhaps why he doesn't fuss when Anakin finally crawls into the bed. He stares for a moment, contemplating. Ultimately it's the thought of this probably will be coming to an end soon that gets Obi-Wan into the bed that night. One more night of this, then he can mediate while Anakin's in class tomorrow. Just one more night.

"I missed you tonight." Obi-Wan murmurs, as he joins his boy on the bed and Anakin resumes his favorite position of being the big spoon. He is squeezed around the middle as soon as he says it.

"I'm proud of you for admitting it out loud." Anakin answers snuggling in. He sounds genuine in a way that a 10-year-old shouldn't be. "I didn't mean to lose track of time, next time I'll come to you earlier."

"You're ten, it's okay if you lose track of time sometimes. Soon you won't even want to sleep with your old master." Obi-Wan mumbles, already feeling like he's going to nod off of that familiar heat behind him. He's so comfortable and happy all the sudden, purely from just not being alone.

"How many times I got to tell you that you are not old yet Obi? And of course I'm always gonna sleep with you! You're so cold all the time that I'm worried that you'll freeze without me." Anakin giggles, still very much awake. He has so much energy for it being so late.

Now, at this point in the night it's fully passed midnight and Obi-Wan hasn't been this late since the last time he crammed for a test. That had been a literal year ago and at 19 it seems like a lifetime ago. He's comfortable and safe like this in his own bed. Anakin's force signature wraps around the two of them and sings happily. All this would explain Obi-Wan's tired slurred words of, "Mmm, so warm." As an answer. 

He doesn't hear Anakin's answer back, because he's already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a full week to write and work on before I was happy with it, but here we are! Hope every enjoys the young Anakin outlook as much as I do. Next one shot will probably be a couple years in the future for them because I already have an idea for it. :)

Anakin has learned a lot and has now over a year of being with Obi-Wan. The entire experience still sometimes feel like a dream to him, and he still worries about waking up one day and being whipped because he slept in. He's never said it out loud, but waking up every morning and just having Obi-Wan there with him was one of the greatest comforts he's ever had. It keeps this feeling real and Anakin grounded with his presence.

Life has been so different and still the same. The other children don't like him but he feels that they are immature and naïve. Obi is quite naïve to, but at least Anakin is there to protect him from it. In the last year Anakin has freaked out at and attacked 6 different people trying to take advantage of his master! Six!

How many people had come at poor Obi before Anakin had arrived here? Obi grew up in this place, but that didn't mean it was safe. Just like in the desert, there could be a new snake around every corner. Ready to strike and take if you weren't ready for it. That was okay though, because Anakin was always ready. He wouldn't let his guard down or trust any of these strangers that lurked beyond the apartment door. Didn't need to, as long as he had Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan has problems with depression, separation issues, is still slightly suicidal and can't stand to talk about his feelings. Anakin feels for him, and though he's still young tries his best to support him. It's worrying to see his master zone out in the middle of talking and simply focus on the wall, and Anakin in those moments tries to give extra warm hugs. There's not much he can do at ten year old in the temple for him, but on Tatooine he would have stolen a speeder and took Obi-Wan on a ride. That would have made his Obi smile on even the worst days, Anakin was sure of it.

The separation issues are perhaps the worst things of the problem bunch. Anakin didn't even realize Obi-Wan had them for quite some time after they began living together. Meaning he hadn't noticed that when he left for classes for the day Obi-Wan if he had nothing pressing himself to do, would just sit down with a cup of tea and wait for his boy to come back. Like he was lost without someone there with him. Was it because of how he lost Master Jinn in the end? 

Anakin would come back to Obi-Wan staring off into space and the tea in front of him stone cold. Like he hadn't made it to drink himself, but for someone else who was no longer there. It was made Anakin worry just a tad bit extra about Obi and there wasn't much he could do about it. As much as they could be together throughout the days and nights, Anakin still had duties to attend to. He was young, and perhaps that was one of the problems. He had schooling to go to and though he didn't like the classes that much; Anakin was thrilled to be there.

A slave receiving schooling was pretty much unheard of and Anakin treasures every last miserable moment of it. Anakin always takes extra care to let Obi-Wan know that he's leaving and when he'll be back. Lately he's taken to requesting a food or dessert he wants to try because it gives Obi-Wan something to do in the hours that he's away. Whether it being exploring the archives for recipes or simply trying to make it; Obi-Wan is happier while he is in motion. Anakin is happier simply to see Obi-Wan happier. It doesn't matter that he's a terrible cook and the things he's made turn even Anakin's strong stomach.

He isn't as insistent as he once was when Anakin first realized all those problems, but they still sleep together every night. Anakin tried to hold Obi through nightmares that he's sure that the other doesn't even remembering having in the morning. He takes his duties very seriously and it's an honor for Anakin to be trusted like this. On Tatooine sleeping on the same pallet would have made people consider them married, despite Anakin not quite being of age yet. He kept that fact from Obi-Wan simply because he was afraid that Obi would put a stop to it if he knew.

Obi-Wan recently admitted that he missed him when he wasn't there and appreciated how warm Anakin is. That had been the best night at the all. It was still on his mind fresh, nearly a full week after. Anakin had secretly taken note of the day, just so he could celebrate it in the future. Maybe once he was an adult like Obi-Wan things would mean less, but right now those words had meant the world to him. He wasn't alone in this, Obi-Wan was just as invested. 

Sometimes it was hard to see that Obi-Wan loved him, like Anakin loves him. It definitely had something to do with growing up in the temple and perhaps even Master Jinn. Whatever the cause was, Anakin was determined to make Obi-Wan feel loved always. He might be ten, but he already knew that Obi was the greatest light he was ever going to meet in his life! There would never be any comparison for it. 

When Anakin reaches out with the force, Obi unconsciously reaches back. The unique signatures sing together in harmony and most times either dance or rest together. Like no matter what they are doing, all the energies of the universe want them to be matching one another. It's beautiful every time that Anakin notices it and he often wonders if Obi-Wan can see it too. He's learned over the passing year that he is abnormally powerful when it come to the force and most people don't see it like he does. Anakin's never asked Obi, because he's afraid it'll make him feel inadequate. 

Obi-Wan isn't inadequate as a teacher, though Anakin isn't always the best student. They are frequently at odds about things and Anakin can always feel the amusement of the force around them from it. Like happily arguing and testily hugging one another is exactly how they are meant to be. Anakin would never do anything to actually upset Obi though, and if he did he'd do something to apologize about it.

Which was why on his free time out of the temple today, he went with the younglings. Not his favorite activity, but Anakin had plans for the day that involves being out in the fields. Obi-Wan liked when he was making an effort anyways. Besides some of the tiny ones were cute with their chubby cheeks. Not that Anakin would be admitting that out loud; the only one who he ever called cute was Obi-Wan!

In the end, it was a happy five year old who bestowed the ultimate wisdom on him today. Anakin was helpless against the girls tiny open mouthed smile and insistent words, so he took the words to heart. "You should give flowers to the ones you love because it tells them you care!" Anakin was impressed by her chubby cheeks and tone of voice. Cute, and definitely already sassy for one so young. She would make someone a good Padawan one day.

Anakin had grown up on the desert planet of Tatooine and have never even seen a plants before he had left. That being said, he understood the premise of it. Flowers were pretty, delicate little things and when gifted pretty things, people smile. So Anakin did the most reasonable thing that he could think of, he picked the best looking flower he could find a brought it back for Obi-Wan.

He stormed into their quarters as soon as the group got back to the temple and flung himself at Obi Wan. His master had been quietly drinking a cup of tea in the dark. It always worried Anakin that he just sit in the dark if he wasn't there. That couldn't be healthy. Part of the separation anxiety no doubt, but Anakin couldn't surprise him if he was right there. Still, next time Anakin would bring Obi-Wan along to play with the youngling and maybe even try braiding flowers into the auburn hair. The tiny tots had been being that to each other today and had even shown him how. 

Obi-Wan grunted as Anakin hugged him, but also lean back into the warmth. His master always felt so cold to the touch. It had to be his pale white skin compared to Anakin's tan. Like where ever Obi-Wan originated from the humanoids there weren't built to be alone. Delicate, just like the flower Anakin had picked.

"I got you a gift while in the fields today!" Anakin said cheerfully, trying to coach Obi-Wan into smiling for him. 

"If it's another bug, I'm going to scream." Obi-Wan answered automatically. He really didn't hold back when Anakin did something incorrect in his terms, but Anakin always appreciated the honesty. It helped him not make the same mistake twice.

Anakin flinched and then wilted slightly. The last gift had really backfired on him, which was why he's been asking around today instead. The beetle he had brought back last time had freaked Obi-Wan out and then made him gag when Aniken had eaten it instead. His master had always been a bit dramatic, but had straight out refused to eat that day. He claimed that his stomach hurt just thinking about what Anakin had done. 

Anakin had grown up eating bugs for protein, but knew that Obi-Wan grew up in the temple. A place that always seemed to have lots of food and water for everyone. Lessons for the ones so young that they couldn't even sit still and listen, and jobs for adults based on their interests. Back on Tatooine, a community such as this was just a far off fantasy. And yet this was all that Obi-Wan had ever known.

Obi really was privileged and taken care of. He didn't blame Obi-Wan for being insensitive, in fact he liked how delicate his master was. Liked that he was picky about things. Being picky meant that he had had a good life, because it certainly wasn't something he'd ever experienced in the desert. There you just ate the food in front of you and were happy to have any. Tried not to complain if your mother couldn't get enough water for you to not have a headache for weeks on end. What else could one do but try to survive in that harsh environment?

Not to mention that his red hair made Obi-Wan look like the princess that his childhood fairytales had told him about. Though, princesses were usually female. Anakin didn't mind that Obi wasn't female though. Girls were weird and he probably wouldn't have been allowed to sleep in the same bed. 

Anakin wasn't sure what special rules the temple had in regards to women, but he was sure there was some. Probably nothing like they had to guard their virtue like back on Tatooine so they could be worth more. The more you were worth the better life you would have as a slave, it was always bad to damage merchandise after all.

"It's not a bug, I picked you a flower!" Anakin insisted producing said flower and presenting it to Obi-Wan. 

His master just stared at it for a shocked minute and then reached out to take. The daisy had long white petals with a pink center And most importantly, it made a Obi-Wan smile. Anakin felt heat bloom in his chest just watching Obi, not quite understanding the feeling. He could practically hear his mother in his mind saying something like; "You'll understand when you're older."

"Thank you Anakin, this is really nice of you." Obi-Wan whispered, still looking at the little gift. It's like no one had brought him flowers before, and Anakin can't help but think that that's a shame. Obi-Wan deserves flowers everyday, especially if they make him smile like that.

Anakin smiled back at him, thinking about how many days it had been since Obi-Wan had last smiled for him. They were slowly approaching their anniversary of Master Jinn's death and Obi-Wan hadn't been doing so well. He'd been crying a lot while alone and then trying to hide the evidence that he had been. Like Anakin would just not notice those swelling eye lids or blotchy, reddened face. Anakin knew very well what misery looked like.

Obi-Wan needed every reason he could get to smile right now. Anakin would be the one to give it to him. Anything he could do to make things a bit easier, even if it meant not complaining about course work for a whole week. 

"Flowers mean that I love you Obi-Wan." His master always turn this lovely shade of red when Anakin dared to say such things. He should say those words more often.

"Anakin, attachments..." Obi-Wan trailed off with embarrassment. 

Anakin rolled his eyes and hugged him closer. He'd never understand the temples teachings of it wasn't okay to have strong emotions for as long as he lived. But then, those older teachers couldn't hear the way the force sang around the two when Anakin told Obi such things. Apparently, no one else could. So, it really was just like Obi-Wan to push his feelings to the side like that. He let his eyes get watery like only a 10-year-old could and gave him a sad look.

"Don't you love me Obi?" Anakin asked, as sad as he could manage. He knew he was playing dirty, but he needed to hear it. The redhead looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered him all the same.

"Of course I love you Anakin." Obi-Wan said, like it wasn't something he said once in a blue moon. Like this wasn't the fourth time Anakin was hearing it in the year that they had spent together. The thrill Anakin got from that was almost unexplainable. His heart beat so fast.

"Don't worry Obi, we can love each other. No one else has to know. Mama told me that even though we are slaves we should still love freely. I believe mama, don't you Obi?" Anakin reasoned, smiling sweetly. He knew very well that Obi-Wan had a hard time dismissing anything that Anakin's mother had once said. Obi-Wan looks a bit put out, but didn't disagree. That was progress anyways. Anakin was proud of him. 

Obi-Wan grabbed one of the nicer looking cups they had and put a bit of water in it. Anakin followed him and watched closely, purely curious about what he was doing. Obi-Wan caught onto his wonder pretty fast. He usually did when something interested Anakin.

"If we put the flower in water, then it will live a lot longer." He simply explained, stopping to stare when Anakin lit up with one of his brilliant smiles.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, looking hopelessly confused. 

"It just makes me so happy that you like some thing that I brought you." Anakin explained, watching as Obi-Wan puttered around and place the flower on the table they ate most of there meals at. Obi frowned for a moment before turning and giving Anakin a hug.

Anakin's force signature exploded outwards with delight, telling just how happy he was. Obi-Wan never instigated their hugs. Was this the best day that Anakin had ever had? Probably.

"Anakin, whether I say it a lot or not please always know that you are very dear to me." Obi-Wan muttered into the top of Anakin's hair, placing a kiss to his crown. This was wonderful in Anakin's eyes and all he ever needed.

"I love you too Obi-Wan. I love you too." Anakin whispered back, feeling this moment even more than the last one. He didn't quite understand it, but he felt so happy that he was almost tearing up. 

Anakin would continue to think about the simple hug for years afterwards.


End file.
